


Late Night

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: A liiiiiitle angst, A little depressing in the beginning, Comfort hug, M/M, Mutual pinning of course bc it's yugbam, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Bambam couldn't sleep and he found comfort in Yugyeom





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and the setting of the story also happened after Bambam’s insta story in his hotel room when they were having tour in Japan.  
> It was the time when there's a huge lack of yugbam moment so I'm sulking with this fic lmao.  
> I'm sure there are spelling and grammar errors in this that I wasn't aware of, I'm sorry.  
> Thanks Alice for being my story dumpster and being sappy together with me.

There were times where Bambam felt so lonely, and tonight was one of it. He had done insta live to talk with fans, hoping it would chase away the loneliness, but after he said good bye to them, putting his phone down, and lying on his double size bed in the hotel room, he still felt the loneliness. He took a deep breath, thinking what’s wrong with him, was it because he missed his mom and his families, or his kittens because lately he always slept with them curling on his body. Maybe it’s a mixture of all of that.

He tried to close his eyes, slowed down his breath as if he had fall asleep. People said fake it till you make it. But his mind still run a mile per second and every sound in the room were like ten times louder, the clock was tickling so loud, the heater hurling noisily. He couldn't fall asleep. It was so frustrating, he’s never one to have insomnia, he always sleep well no matter what the situation. 

Bambam finally decided to get up, and did something productive instead. He pulled out his laptop, placing it on his lap, and turned it on. Maybe he could get one video done to upload on his IG tonight. The problem was, he had no material. He hadn’t take pictures or video since the the last time yet, all he had were the footage of his traveling in Thailand and the making mv of their latest Korean album comeback. He ended up scrooling through old pics and clicked on the folder “Best friend 4eva.”

It’s been so long since he looked through this folder, perhaps one year ago, and he found himself smiling at those pictures, those were the times when he felt insecure the most, for himself, and his family in Thailand. But he was thankful that from those moment, what was left were all these pictures, silly and so youthful, of him and Yugyeom, and other trainees their age, playing and goofing along, doing cringy pose with over confident look on their face, feeling proud over their horrible hairstyle and haircolor. It was the coolest, at that time. Bambam chuckled more, remembering all his silly argument with yugyeom and other trainees and he was kinda proud of himself, he was so tiny back than, but he survived in the industry. He had achieved so much, but then again, why he still felt there’s something missing. 

Bambam shifted, resting his body on the head of the bed, and pulled his head back, looking up at the ceiling. He saw nothing much, the light was dim. How similar it was to what he felt at the moment, nothing much. He wondered, would he ever get sleep for tonight? Sighing outloud, he looked at the time on his laptop. It’s already 2 am. He got much to do for tomorrow. He needed to sleep, but he didn't think he could. 

The picture of him and Yugyeom still displayed on his laptop, it was from their nearing debut time, with their hands drapped on each other shoulders and making a peace sign with silly faces. He looked at that picture idly. Should he come to Yugyeom’s room? having his familiar figure around him perhaps would make his mind somewhat settle down. 

But it’s too late, Yugyeom must have been sleeping and he felt a little guilty to woke him up in the middle of the night. It didn’t stop him to shut down his laptop, though, and it didn’t stop his legs walking towards Yugyeom’s room which was right in front of his. Maybe he really needed to be with another human being right now, whoever it was, and he knew for sure that Yugyeom will always welcomed him no matter what. He always was.

On the third knock, bambam heard Yugyeom shuffling from the bed, probably. The sound got closer and finally Yugyeom opened the door, his other hand still rubbing on his eyes.  Maybe he saw how red his eyes were, or the bag under his eyes, or maybe Bambam was just looked so haggard overall that he didn’t asked anything and just stepped aside, holding the door open and let him in. Whatever it was, bambam was thankful, because he still couldn't quite explain what he felt, and it would sound a little childish to say he was lonely, and he didn’t wantYugyeom to think he came here because he was afraid of ghost, no, thank you . Once he was inside, he felt unsure, though, should he just sit, or hijacking Yugyeom’s bed and sleep in there like nothing happened. There was quite space for both of them anyway. 

He was thinking too much and Yugyeom must saw it through him from the way he looked at Bambam warily, standing not far from him. Yugyeom still look sleepy and some strands of his hair sticking out, he looked as soft as ever. 

“I can’t sleep,” Bambam informed him, letting his body move forward towards Yugyeom, opened his arms for a hug, and he loved how Yugyeom just opened his arms automatically and accepted his hug easily, like they’ve been done before, like thousands of time they’ve been doing this before. Yugyeom felt warm, and he’s soft on edges but strong in the core. It felt... like home. 

They stand like that for several beat. Bambam inhaled the smell of him, buried his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder, keeping it platonic. Yugyeom nudged him a little in question what happened? But hell if bambam knew the answer. So he kept silent.

“Do you feel homesick again? Do you miss your mom?” Yugyeom asked in his raspy voice low enough for only both of them to hear, it laced with so much affection Bambam’s heart ached.

“…”

“Do you worry about Pudding and Latte? Do you miss them?” Yugyeom tried again.

Stupid. Why would he, a man in his twenty, barging on his friends door in the middle of the night and asking for a hug just because he worried about his pets? 

 _Maybe, I_   _miss you…._

Bambam gulped down, no, he won’t go there. That was the only thing he shouldn’t think about. 

Yugyeom's started rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It’s enough like this. Besides, why would he miss Yugyeom when they met everyday, he even has the said person on his arms. Doesn’t matter if everytime they met they only talk about trivial things, doesn’t matter if everytime they met they never exchanged friendly touch like they used to, doesn’t matter if everytime they met they never discuss about things they used to discuss, like what is Yugyeom's worries and concerns nowadays, or why Bambam liked to listen to slow beat songs lately, or making scenarios of what would they do in adventure if both of them were kidnapped by aliens, it doesn’t matter.

So, he just stay like that, letting Yuyeom thinking whatever he wanted as long as he could have his warm embrace, one hand patting lightly on his shoulder, and the other hand rubbing soothingly on his back, just for tonight, just for this moment. 

This moment, was not long enough for Bambam. He could stay like this one more minute, one more hour, forever maybe, but he reluctantly pulled off of Yugyeom and the later let him, following him took a sit on the sofa in front of the bed. 

The sofa was only for two people, Bambam could feel the heat radiating from Yugyeom’s body, sitting quite close to him. Coming here, to Yugyeom, being so close to him, probably was a wrong move. Because if he felt nothing much before, his heart now _ached_ so badly. Wasn’t it better to feel hurt than to feel nothing at all? He couldn’t tell.

“Can I sleep here?” Bambam asked, finally. He was already here anyway, and he wouldn't want to be at any other place right now.

 “Sure,” there's a pause before he continued, “You don’t want to talk?”

Yes, Bambam is one who couldn’t keep his feelings for himself, most of the time, it was because Bambam knew bottling his feelings wouldn’t make things better and he had to let out his problem to find a way to solve it, but not for now. Now, it would only bring bad things if he poured his heart out, especially to yugyeom. Now, he just didn't want to think about it at all.

“A fan asked me to rap my part in Naege. Did you watch my insta live? I said that it is my favorite song from the album.” He changed the topic instead. 

“Really? Whaa….” Yugyeom answered without much thought, he must had slept at that time, but after he seemed to register what Bambam had said, he added, “Thank you, my friend.” He flashed his childish grin to Bambam. He might not actually see it, but Bambam knew Yugyeom was doing that. “As expected from my bestfriend. _Injeong~”_ Yugyeom added the last word, it had been a popular line in Korea lately.

“You love her so much,” Bambam said matter-of-factly, refering to the girl Yugyeom dated, the inspiration of the song. Yugyeom told him months ago when he fell for her, also when he was broken hearted. He didn't know why he said it out of sudden, but he guessed it's been in his mind for so long. There's an awkward tension for a split second. “Is that why you could make such a good song?” Bambam added with a teasing tone. He didn’t know what he wanted to achieved, turning the conversation to dangerous place, knowing fully well it could end up hurt him further more. He felt reckless though, perhaps he really needed to sleep soon.

Bambam turned to see Yugyeom resting his head back on the head of the sofa and closing his eyes, his body slouched down, his feet still planted on the ground, but it just made his thighs looked impossibly longer than usual. He looked back at his face, trying to concentrate on what he said, rather than what he looked like.

“It’s a past.” Yugyeom said, “My feeling has gone with the song. I don’t know if writing a song about it make it easy to let her go, but I’ve let her go. So I don’t really wanna talk about her anymore.”

“Oh,” was Bambam eloquent answer. He knew it shouldn't be his business whether Yugyeom still love her or not, but Bambam couldn’t lie that his heart feel a little at ease. 

This was silly.

“Let’s go to sleep, you can’t sleep here.” Bambam nudged Yugyeom as he saw Yugyeom started dozing off. 

Yugyeom opened his eyes lazily, trying to fight his sleepiness, “What about you?”

“Of course I’m going to sleep too.” Bambam stood up and pulled Yugyeom’s hand. He immediately let go of his hand after Yugyeom properly on his feet, and walked toward the bed. “I take the right side, you take the left side.”

Yugyeom was obeying him without much word. He walked  with eyes half closed and curled up immediately under the dufet after falling to the bed blindly. Such a sleepy head, Bambam thought to himself. And it was _not_ that cute. 

He immediately made himself comfortable after on the other side of the bed, trying not to think that it was just several inches between him and Yugyeom under the same dufet and how they used to cuddle sometimes. He turned to his side and looked at Yugyeom’s sleeping face. His face didn’t change much, he still has high, big nose, his hair back to silver like two years ago, and he still slept like a baby.

 He watched as Yugyeom’s breath became slow and steady, counting them inside his head, and he was lulled to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
